The Favor
by Jacovi
Summary: A woman walks through the forest on a freezing night. Nothing dares to make a noise as she passes. The only noise is her footsteps on the forest floor. She has a favor to ask the girl whom she is meeting. A job that she has wanted done for a long time.
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own any of the characters mentioned in the book.**

**Author's Note: This is my first Twilight fanfic so please let me know if you think any of the characters are OOC. I know that the first chapter is kind of short. It's more of a prologue really. Please let me know what you think! I love reviews!**

* * *

_New moon. No moon. No beacon to guide her. But she didn't need one. She knew exactly where she was going. She knew exactly who she wanted to meet. The only sound was her feet crunching softly on the forest floor and the birds that quickly fled as she came towards them. Not even the crickets dared play a tune as she passed. They were afraid of her. And rightly so. The air was so cold that it seemed that the night sky itself was going to crack like ice, but her coat kept her warm. Her fingers slid into the coat pocket and touched wads of paper. Money._

I leaned against the nearest tree and played with my short light brown hair. I refused to get a buzz cut like most of the boys did once they transformed, so it was just about an inch above my shoulders. It didn't make my fur much shaggier than the boys' though. That was probably because I'm a girl. I coughed. Yes, I'm a _girl._ I shouldn't have to be worrying about the length of my hair making my fur shaggy! I shouldn't even have _fur!_ I shook off the thought. I never did understand that.

Footsteps interrupted my thoughts and I quickly turned around. It was hard to see through the night air, even with my vision. I couldn't make out any distinguishing figures from the person, except her hauntingly pale green eyes. I'd never seen this shade of green on anyone. They were just so . . . _pale._ The woman smiled and inclined her head slightly, her slanted eyes glittering.

"Leah." It was said more as a statement than a question. I nodded, and the woman smiled again, ever so slightly.

"What—who are you?" I asked dryly, crossing my arms.

"I cannot tell my story without going a long way back." Her voice was calm, smooth, not rushed. I cocked an eyebrow. "However, who I am does not matter." I snorted.

"Well, what do you want?" I snapped. Apparently, my tone didn't bother her at all, and if it did she sure didn't show it as far as I could tell.

"I have just one favor to ask of you," she said, reaching into her pocket and taking something out of it. I immediately stiffened as she held her hand out to me. I cautiously reached over and she dropped a wad of cash in my hand. "Take this money," she continued, "and kill Edward Cullen."

--x--

_Kill Edward?_ I looked at the money that she'd dropped into my palm. But _why_ did she want him dead? Why would she pay me to do it?

"Wh—" I started to say but stopped as a heard a leaf fall to the ground where the woman had stood. She was gone. I stared at the money in my hand again. _Well now what? _I asked myself. _Do I cheat her out of the deal? Should I kill him? What if I don't want the job? _I felt for my leather jacket's pocket and slipped the money into it.

What the hell was she anyway? Some odd kind of human? What'd she have against Edward? I blinked, and suddenly my thin lips turned into a small smile. Edward Cullen. Vampire. Dead. Gone. The thought sent adrenaline pulsing through my body. Dead. Gone. _Dead._ My heart beat faster, and I realized why she had asked _me _to do this job for her. There were two reasons that I was sure of.

Reason number one was there are only a few things that are sharp enough to rip a vampire. One of these things was werewolf teeth.

And the second reason was deep in my heart, I wanted this job. I wanted to rip that creep apart.

_I wanted Edward Cullen to die._


	2. Pack Plural

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It really means _a lot!_ Here's chapter two. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

I left the forest quickly, hoping that it would rain so none of boys could scent me and that woman in the same area. They couldn't know about the meeting. Who knows what _they _would do. Of course, they were probably going to find out sooner or later. I hoped later.

What I was really worried about was them hearing me think about it through the pack plural. I would have to try not to think about it I suppose, even though it was hard not to. I needed to figure out how I was going to complete the job, and it was hard to do that _without_ thinking about it. Ugh. Stupid pack plural.

I wish that they couldn't hear my thoughts. I wish that there was no pack plural. I wish I could control what they heard from me. I wish . . .

_Leah, _shut up_ already!_ I was jerked from my thoughts as I heard Jacob's voice. _Some of us are trying to sleep. _I snorted.

_How much did you hear?_

_About everything. _I flinched. _We get that you hate the pack plural. Quit ranting already!_

_Oh, be quiet, Jacob. Just . . . go back to sleep or do whatever Jacobs do. Raid a pantry, jump off a cliff, or something._

`_I can't when you're seethin' like that._

_Why not? Just find a nice big cliff, get a running start and throw yourself off of it._

_I'd _like _to throw _you _off of one._

_Too bad you can't._

_Why not?_

_You're not strong enough to lift a bunny. There's no way that you can lift and throw me off a cliff._

_Humph. What I'd _really_ like to do is get back to sleep which I _can't _do when _you _are ranting! _I was about to retort something but I was interrupted by Embry.

_Well, _I, _can't sleep when both of y'all are hollerin' at each other!_

_Shut up Embry. Stay out of this, _I grunted.

_Don't tell _me _to shut up! This involves me, too!_

_No it doesn't Embry, _Jacob snarled. _Butt out!_

_Guys— _I heard Seth whimper.

_SHUT UP, SETH! _The three of us snapped.

_Shutting, _he squeaked. My head dropped. I shouldn't have snapped at him like that.

_No you shouldn't have, _Jacob chimed. I bristled.

_Butt out, Jacob!_

_And if I don't?_

_I will personally beat you with a baseball bat._

_Ooh. Cool._

_Why you—_

_Leah, _please _just be quiet, _Quil pleaded. Great. More pack members were listening.

_You make it hard for them not to, _said Jacob pointedly.

_Butt out!_

_Why?_

_Because I told you to!_

_Are you the Alpha now?_

_Will the two of you stop bickering like first graders? _Embry sighed.

_We are not bickering like—_

_WILL THE TWO OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?! _Sam bellowed. Jacob and I winced and gritted our teeth. _I've had enough of you two constantly yelling at each other! Both of you just be quiet and let the rest of us get some sleep! _Neither of us said a word to each other after that.

I stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets and walked up the driveway to my house. I opened the door and stepped inside as quietly as I could manage, hoping Seth—if he asked where I'd been—would believe that I'd just taken a walk in the forest. That wasn't so hard to believe, was it?

Luckily, he wasn't in the family room (or kitchen for that matter), and I was able to head up to my bedroom without anyone asking where I was.

* * *

**Just what I think might be a typical night with the pack plural. Let me know what you think, please!**


	3. Crazy Sister

**I'm sorry for any confusion about this chapter. I tried to upload it, then it got deleted, then I tried uploading it again and it was the wrong story. I'm REALLY sorry! I promise that it won't happen again.**

**Well, anyway, here's chapter three! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

The first thing that I did the next day was look out of my window to see a few raindrops in the corner of my window. I sighed with relief. Good, it had rained. I trotted out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen where Seth was shoveling cereal into his mouth like each spoonful was his last. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bowl and spoon out of the cupboard and drawer, and tossed them on the table across from Seth. My brother never put away the cereal box or milk after he used it, so I didn't need to make a trip to the fridge or pantry. I did, however, wish that I had gotten up earlier so I didn't have to wake up to warm milk. Eew.

I made a face as I put a spoonful of cereal in my mouth and Seth tried to hide his amusement. He ended up just grabbing the cereal box and placing it in front of him on the table, hiding his face behind it. I still heard him giggling.

"Would it _kill _you to put the milk in the fridge?" Seth laughed.

"It just might." I rolled my eyes.

"How about this," I said, putting my arm on the table and resting my head on it, "you put the milk in the fridge for me, and I'll come to your funeral." Seth pretended to be thoughtful.

"Well—"

"_And _I'll bring flowers." Seth laughed again.

"Nah," he said, wrinkling his nose and sticking out his tongue. We laughed.

--x--

After a horribly disgusting breakfast, I took a shower, got dressed, and basically got ready for the day. I didn't really have anything planned, it being a Saturday and all. I finished smoothing out the wrinkles in my bedspread and then headed back down the stairs. Seth was on the couch, lying on his stomach with a book sprawled out in front of him. He glanced up at me as I walked into the family room, then back at his book. I snorted slightly, amused. It surprised me how much that kid could enjoy books.

"What are you reading?" I asked. He shrugged.

"A book."

"Obviously." I turned towards the door that led to the garage.

"Where're you going?" he asked, his eyes lighting up. The kid didn't have his license yet so he had to rely on other people to get around town. Unfortunately, my parents and I didn't always have the time to drive him around as much as he'd like to be, and people would think it odd for a giant wolf to come strolling into town, so he was usually stuck at the house or around it.

"Somewhere," I answered. He gave me a grin.

"Can I come?" he piped up. "Please?"

"I'm not taking the car," I said as I opened the door and walked in. Seth followed me.

"Then where are you going?" I quickly scanned the garage and headed towards the object I was after. Seth shot me a questioning look.

"I'm going to give ole Jacob a little visit," I said simply, resting the baseball bat on my shoulder and heading out the door into the bright sunlight. Seth raised his eyebrows and stared after me.

_Jake! _I heard him exclaim through the pack plural. _Run! Now!_

_Uh? Huh? What? _I heard Jacob answer in a groggy voice.

_Crazy sister with a baseball bat! RUN!_


	4. Whack A Jake

**Thanks for reading! Here's chapter four. It was fun for me to write, so I really hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think, please!**

* * *

"_Leah_, Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah_,"_ Seth panted as he ran to catch up with me. "Leah, you _can't _beat up Jacob with a bat!" I smiled.

"And just why not?"

"You just _can't_!" I suppressed a chuckle.

"Watch me." Seth opened his mouth like he wanted to say something. "Don't worry," I laughed, messing up his hair. "I won't hurt him too bad. He'll heal by the end of the day. No broken bones, I promise." Seth didn't look convinced.

"I know that we can heal, like, super fast and everything," he said, "but that doesn't mean that we can beat each other up for no reason!" I grinned.

"Ah, but I _do _have a reason. He annoyed me to death last night. It's payback time. 'The Revenge of Leah'." I imitated an evil laugh. "Besides, I _did _warn him." He still didn't look convinced.

"But still Leah . . . I mean . . . Ah, c'mon Leah, don't do this!" I was thoroughly amused by this point. When I didn't answer, he added, "If you don't do this, I'll _put _the cereal away, I'll put the _milk _back into the _fridge_ so it ain't all nasty by the time you wake up, I'll—"

"Whoa, seriously?" I interrupted. He nodded meekly. "Hmm . . . nah, you probably won't do it."

"I will, I will, I _promise_!" I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. I was about to say 'okay sure, you do that and I won't beat him up', but the bush next to us rustled and out popped Jacob Black. He looked at Seth, wide eyed and confused, then at me, his gaze resting on the bat.

"Okay . . . I was going to ask what you meant by 'crazy sister with a baseball bat', but now I think that I know." He laughed and then looked back at me. "Hey, you really were serious last night, weren't you?"

"Yup," I said proudly, nodding my head. I raised the bat and prepared to swing. "But don't worry. This'll only hurt a lot!" I was about to swing when Seth tapped my shoulder.

I looked over at him, and he said in a taunting voice, "_Leah_. Milk. Fridge. Won't taste nasty." I sighed. I mean, I really wasn't going to hurt Jacob too bad . . . and it would be real nice to have fresh milk in the morning. So I gave in, putting the bat back on my shoulder.

"Alright, kid, alright. But you'd better hold to your word." Seth beamed. Jacob looked at Seth and furrowed his brow.

"Milk? Fridge?" he asked. Seth shrugged.

"I never put it back in the fridge so it's always nasty by the time that she gets up," he explained.

"Oh," Jacob sighed. "Okay then. Well thanks then, Seth." I guess it wasn't the exciting story that he was hoping for. He smirked and crossed his arms.

_As if she could ever hurt me, _I heard him think. I raised the bat again.

"_On_ second thought," I growled and took a few steps towards him. He only had time to look at me before I smacked him on the head.

"Ouch," he muttered.

"Don't talk back to me," I grunted and whacked him again.

"Ow! I _didn't _talk back!" I hit him again and he started to trot away from me. I jogged after him and brought the bat down again.

"Ouch! _Hey!"_

"What?"

"Stop it!"

"No!" He sprinted away from me but I easily caught up to him, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Cut it out!" I hit him on the head again. None of my blows were really hard or anything. It was just fun to smack him with a bat.

"Come back here!" I laughed as he tried to run away again. I struck him again, but this time just a _little _bit harder than I intended. Okay, maybe a lot more.

_OW! Okay _that _one hurt! _I heard him howl to himself. That did it. I tipped my head back and let out all the laughter that I had been holding in this morning. I wiped a tear out of the corner of my eye, then raced after Jacob, mockingly raising the bat. I wanted to see how long he would run before he figured out that I wasn't going to hit him again. Well, maybe I'd hit him again. It depended on my mood.

_What? What happened? _I heard Sam ask, concerned. _Jake? You okay?_

_Oh, it's nothing, _Seth answered for Jacob. _Leah's just playing 'Whack A Jake'._


	5. Nuts

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Here's chapter five!**

* * *

I lied down on the sand, trying to catch my breath while trying to stop laughing hysterically. The baseball bat was on the ground to my right and Jacob was sucking in breaths at my left. I'd chased him all the way to La Push's beach. I glanced at him and he glared at me.

"I . . ." he paused to inhale, "hate you."

"No you don't."

"Oh yes I do!" My grin got bigger, and he couldn't help but crack a smile.

"_Please . . ." _I looked over my shoulder to see Seth jogging over to us. "Pl_ease _don't run so fast." He plopped down between us and breathed deeply. "I'm _never _going to do track," he groaned. "Ever."

"Not even if someone paid you?" I inquired. He slowly shook his head.

"Uh-uh. Never." Jacob ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Okay, kid, whatever you say," he laughed. Seth narrowed his eyes.

"I'm almost fifteen. I am _not _a kid," he growled.

"Well, you're younger and shorter than us, therefore you are a kid to me," Jacob said, getting to his feet and brushing sand off of his clothes. He then turned and reached over me

"What are you doing?" I asked. He smiled, lifting up my bat.

"It's my turn. Whack a Leah." My heart skipped a beat.

"That . . ." I tried to think of something to say. "That's not as catchy." He smirked.

"I don't care." I gulped.

"Ten second head start!" I called and dashed down the beach.

"Not a chance!" He took off a second after me and the bat came down on my skull. I winced.

"Ow! Hey, I didn't do it _that _hard!" I protested.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!" He smacked me again. _Ow, ow, ow, ow! Cut it out!_

"Nuh-uh!" I ran faster, heading in the direction of my house.

_Aaw, _guys! _Do we have to run _again? Seth complained. Jacob hit me again.

"Ah, c'mon! I only did it hard _once! _One time! That was it!" Jacob laughed at me.

"Ah! Sweet, _sweet _revenge!" I darted up my driveway and opened the front door, slamming it behind me in Jacob's face. I quickly locked it and then leaned over to catch my breath . . . _again. _

"Lee-ah!" Jacob called from the other side of the door. "Open up, Leah, you chicken! Don't you want your bat back?" I put my hands on my hips and chuckled.

"Leave it outside on the driveway. Seth or I will get it later," I gasped. Jacob laughed again.

"Come and face me Leah!" I shook my head even though he couldn't see me.

"Hmm, let me think . . . . um . . . No."

_You big wimp!_ Jacob said through the pack plural.

_You big idiot, _I said mockingly.

_Don't you want your bat back?_

_I told you to leave it on the driveway._

_Are you scared?_

_Hell no! I just don't want to wake up with a bruise on my head._

_I thought that I wasn't strong enough to lift a bunny. How could _I _hurt _you_?_

_A bat is lighter than a bunny._

_No it isn't._

_Yes it is._

_No._

_Yes._

_WHO CARES?_ Jared boomed.

_Apparently, _Seth stated, they _do._

_No we don't, _I argued.

_Yes you do!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_You bunch of first graders, _Paul grumbled.

_Are not! _Jacob replied, jokingly. I couldn't help laughing. So what if we were acting like a bunch of first graders? What's wrong with staying in touch with your inner kid?

_Y'all are a bunch of nuts, _said Sam.

_Ooh. What kind of nuts? _asked Seth. I rolled my eyes.

_I like pistachios, _Jacob announced.

_Cashews taste better, _I stated. Peanuts and cashews were about the only kind of nuts that I would eat.

_Pistachio sounds awesome._

O_kay._

_Well _I _like walnuts, _declared Seth.

_Eew, _replied Jared.

_What kind of nuts do _you _like then?_

_None. I'm allergic._

_HAHA! SUCKS FOR YOU!_

_Ah, shut it Seth._

Okay, _okay, _Seth laughed. I rolled my eyes.

_You guys are crazy, _I said.

_Well _you _and Jake started it!_

_Did not!_

* * *

**Again, just a little more of Leah, Jacob, and the pack plural. The plot will kick in soon. Please review!**


	6. World's Dumbest

**Sorry that it took so long to update! I'm also sorry that this isn't much . . . but I needed to write a, what I like to call, a bridge chapter. Well, here it is. I'll try to write and update soon. Sorry that I've kept you waiting for so long!**

* * *

Nothing really interesting happened for the next couple of days, unless, of course, you count the cafeteria food on Monday being so revoltingly _bad _that I half expected two moldy legs to pop out of the bottom of it and scamper off of my plate, kind of like in those old cartoons. Instead of eating it, I sort of turned it into a mini 'science experiment', and basically began poking it with a fork. It wiggled a couple of times, but on the fifth poke I swear water began to ooze out of it. Then the whole thing fell apart and turned my plate into a swimming pool. I threw what was left of it in the garbage, noticing that the pack had been watching me and they, too, were throwing theirs away. Except, of course, for Jacob who would eat anything, whether it was edible or not.

The rest of the day went according to schedule: take a lot of notes during math, zone out half way into English (unless it is interesting), don't do anything stupid in science because the teacher is scary, and enjoy history. After school, I came home, did my homework, made some popcorn, and plopped down on the couch, using the remote to turn on the television as I did. Nothing really good was on so I just settled for channel surfing.

Seth walked into the room and sat down next to me, reaching for a handful of popcorn. He stared blankly at the T.V. as he crammed it into his mouth. He gave me a questioning glance as if to say _Why can't you just decide on _one _channel?_ I shrugged.

"Nothing good ever comes on anymore," I complained. He reached for the remote and I handed it to him. He looked at the television guide and flipped it to a channel.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked, pointing at the show on the channel he just changed it to. "It's called 'World's Dumbest dot dot dot'. World's Dumbest what?" I shrugged again.

"I don't know." The commercial ended and the show came back on. At first there was some x-ray image of a person's head, but nothing where the brain should have been. Then a magnifying glass came on the screen and ran over where the brain should have been, and sure enough, the brain showed up. Three words flew onto the screen after that: _World's Dumbest Criminals._ I chuckled slightly. _This _should be good.

Apparently they were doing some kind of countdown to see who was _the _dumbest criminal. We were on number six. A man with a backpack tried to walk into a bank, but had trouble opening the door. Once he got inside, he succeeded in getting the money he was after but once he got to the door, he dropped the huge bundle of cash in his hand. The door opened slightly and one of the dollar bills flew out of it. Once the man picked up the money on the inside of the bank, he ran out after the one that got away which apparently some man caught and gave it back to him.

_"Now,"_ one of the hosts on the television said, "_there is so much wrong with this bank robbery, I don't even know where to begin." _They played back the beginning of the clip. _"I mean, this guy can't even _get through the door!" They showed the part where he dropped the money, and a different host came on the screen.

"_Now what is the point of the backpack if you_ aren't going to _use _it?" she laughed. A different host showed up on the screen, a man holding a gigantic red backpack in one hand and a wad of money in the other.

_"Look," _he said, holding up the money, "_I have _all _this money," _he held up the enormous backpack, _"and nowhere to _put _it!" _Seth andI laughed. Hey, we were bored and this was entertaining us, we couldn't help it.

The next clip they showed us was of another bank robbery. A man walked into the bank (this one could get through the door) and strolled casually up to one of the windows. Instead of making a transaction, he slips a piece of paper through the window to the lady behind.

_"What's it say?" _the lady asked.

"_It says 'give me the money'," _the robber responded. Not even a split second after the man had said that, these metal blinds shot up covering the windows. The robber panicked and raced towards the door, trying to push it open. It didn't budge so he assumed that it was locked, and tried running into it multiple times. Little did he know that it was the '_pull'_ side of the door. A cute, tiny old lady on the other side of the door pushed it open and walked inside. The robber did an excited bounce and scampered out. I burst out laughing again. _That _was just _wrong_. Seth and I laughed so hard that we unfortunately couldn't hear the commentaries.

After about a minute, I stopped to catch a breath, wiping a tear from my eye and wishing that I'd found this show sooner.


End file.
